walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilly (Video Game)
Lilly is a character in The Walking Dead Video Game. She is both a quick thinker, and a leader; she is also straight to the point regardless of how people react or feel about what she has to say. However, she does have a kinder side to her, and will appreciate others when they deserve it. Character At first glance, Lilly is quick to earn the dislike or disrespect from the group, particularly due to her association with Larry, her father, and her constant take on siding with him. Out of all characters in the game, perhaps she and her father can be said to have a much more realistic personality as a survivor, and acts in favor for each other firsthand. For the better part of the episodes, Lilly assumes the role of the group's de-facto leader, probably out of the reason that nobody wants to take up the responsibility. Having spent a long time in the Air Force base, she handles herself pretty well among the men and isn't afraid to speak her mind in order to protect her father and herself. Additionally, she is knowledgeable in survival tactics and firearms, which became an important trait in helping the group to fortify the Motor Inn. In general, Lilly is rather bossy and possessive, having the need to control the group in a way that she sees fit. An interesting point to note however, is that when Larry starts acting out in a fit of rage, she is quick to act as a pacifist and attempts to calm him down, to no avail at times. This shows that unlike her father, she does not bear the similar bitterness and resentment that he has for everyone else, although she does have a temper not to be reckoned with. Should Lee try to get in favor with her, the game will reveal a softer side of Lilly that is in fact, a warm, considerate and polite lady who is unsure about her capabilities as the group's leader. Repeated conversations with her will show that Lilly tries to apologize to Lee on behalf of her father, stating that while everything Larry does is ridiculous, it is in the intention of protecting her and affirms her ground on siding with her father. When caught in conflict with Kenny, she reveals that she tried to see things from his point of view as a father and husband, yet finds no reason to support his decision, as it puts everyone else at risk. In fact, she confides Lee at times by asking him if her decision was right as a leader. Despite having to prioritize her father, between Kenny and herself, she is more interested in overall group's welfare, and thus prioritizes everyone equally whereas Kenny seems to prioritize his family beforehand rather than anyone else. This goes to show that Lilly is much more rational than Kenny, who is emotionally driven, as she aims to maintain the group's morale from deterring. At the end, Lilly's personality and responses are entirely dependent on how Lee treats her throughout the story. Simply put, if Lee tries to get in favor of her, they will get a glimpse of Lilly's softer side. Vice versa, if they go against her, she will continue to put up a tough persona and fight for what she thinks is best for the group. As of Episode 2 onwards, Lee's relationship between her and Kenny will be put to a test. Pre-Apocalypse Robins Air Force Base Lilly, is the daughter of an army man and was stationed at Robins Air Force Base where she was a bureaucrat and had a secretary-like job of just filing and filling out paper work . She is used to dealing with pushy military men and immediately takes charge in tough situations. While socializing with the St. John brothers while waiting for dinner, she reveals that she had seen action during her service. While incredibly strong-willed, she will always submit to her dad, Larry, a grizzled old man with a history of heart problems. Characters Revealed Post-Apocalypse "Episode 1: A New Day" She is first seen while saving Lee, Clementine, Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck from a Walker attack. She takes them into a drug store where her group has set up camp. However, when rescued, her father, Larry, started yelling at Kenny and Lee for putting them in danger and claims that Duck is bitten and needs to be thrown out. Lee then needs to make a decision on whether to side with Kenny or Larry. As the group argues, Larry suddenly has a sudden heart problem, causing him to faint and collapse to the floor. Lilly takes care of him and asks Lee to get pills out of the back part of the pharmacy which is still locked. Later, Lee comes to talk to her and apologizes for what happened earlier, which she somewhat forgives him for. She continues caring for her father while Lee, Carley and Glenn are at the motel. When they get back, Lee attains the keys and they finally go and get the pills. However, when they open the locked pharmacy door, the security alarm goes off, attracting many walkers. They get the pills, treat Larry, and figure out a plan to escape. Lilly, Larry, and Glenn protect Kenny and his family while they get the truck, while Lee, Doug, and Carley hold down the shop. After they get the truck, Lilly sends her Dad back to get everyone else. However, he punches Lee in the face, but Kenny arrives and saves Lee. Later that day, they camp at the motel where Lilly talks to Lee and Kenny on how she thinks they will be okay at the motel, when suddenly the power shuts off. "Episode 2: Starved for Help" During the 3 month gap between Episode 1 and 2, Lilly, Lee, and presumably the other survivors trained in the use of firearms in Lilly's "intensive training". During an argument, Lilly will force Lee to hand out four pieces of food to the starving individuals. After this task is complete she will tell you, with a soft tone of voice, that it's not easy doing what she does. Lee tells her he doesn't envy her. If given a piece of food she will reject it at first, but accept it without much force. She will comment that it doesn't change anything after. However, if you chose to side with Lilly when she and Kenny were arguing, she will gladly accept the piece of food that you give her. In-Game Decision When Larry has a heart attack at the St. John's Dairy Farm, Kenny believes that Larry is dead and will return as a Walker. Lee must choose who to side with between aiding Kenny kill Larry with a salt lick or aid Lilly save her father. Help Lilly If Lee chooses to help Lilly, he will run up to Larry's body and attempt to help. He asks Lilly to check for Larry's vitals and begins to perform CPR on Larry. Kenny, however, thinks that Larry is gone and is a risk of becoming a Walker. He will kill Larry by dropping the salt lick block while Lee is trying to save Larry. Lilly and Lee's relationship becomes stronger, however, Lee's relationship with Kenny takes quite a downfall, as Kenny felt left alone with a tough and unpopular decision. When Andrew is fighting with Lee during the storm, both Clementine and Lilly will stand by the barn watching as Andrew attempts to force Lee's head into the electric fence. Since you attempted to resuscitate her father, instead of aiding Kenny, she will shoot at Andrew, freeing Lee from his grip and showing a sign of care for Lee. Help Kenny If Lee chooses to help Kenny kill Larry believing that there is a risk, he aids Kenny in crushing Larry with the salt lick block by pulling Lilly off of her Dad and holding her back. This decision, however, both enrages and upsets Lilly since she claims her father was still alive and causes her relationship with Lee to deteriorate. However, Kenny believes they both made the right decision. While Andrew is fighting with Lee during the storm, both Clementine and Lilly will stand by the barn watching as Andrew attempts to force Lee's head into the electric fence. Since you tried to help out Kenny instead of her, she will just watch, with no attempt to try and shoot Andrew, despite Lee's cry for help. "Episode 3: Long Road Ahead" After Kenny and Lee return from the Pharmacy, she is either content or enraged with the amount of supplies scavenged. When Kenny suggests leaving in the RV, she scolds him (and Lee, depending if he helped to kill Larry) about how she trusts them. Kenny insists on his plan, and she becomes enraged once again, mentioning stolen supplies. After everyone leaves, Lee comes back to ask about what she meant by "stolen supplies", and she states that someone has been stealing them. She asks Lee to look around for clues. When he comes back with the medical supplies that were hidden outside, she realizes someone is selling them out, and takes it very personally, believing it to be a crime bordering on indirect murder, and asks Lee to help her round up the group so the traitor can be exposed. But before that can happen, she looks outside and finds the Save-Lot's Bandits holding the group hostage. She grabs a rifle, ordering Lee to distract the bandits, and jumps outside her window. Lee's distraction works, and she takes the bandits by surprise, showing great skill at sniping several of them, as Lee gets everyone on the RV. When Walkers arrive, she barley manages to enter the RV, knowing the Motel is lost. With the motel gone, she loses it and begins to question who the traitor is. She believes it is either Ben or Carley/Doug. When the RV runs into a Walker in the road, and they have to pull over for an emergency stop, the confrontation comes to a head, as she tries pressuring Ben and Carley/Doug into pointing fingers at each other, threatening to leave one of them behind. Killing Carley While the argument gets heated, Carley insults Lilly, telling her that she is being paranoid and is acting like a scared little girl. When Carley turns her back on her for a moment, she grabs her pistol and shoots Carley in the face, killing her in the heat of passion and then justifying her action by stating that she must have been the traitor, even though she herself didn't seem entirely convinced. Killing Doug While the argument gets heated, she grabs her pistol and points it at Ben, thinking he is the traitor until Doug pulls him out of the way and is accidentally shot in the back of the head. Left behind or Taken Captive Lee pushes her up against the RV after he demands that she drops her weapon. She does so and says she was just trying to protect the group. Lee is confronted with the decision of leaving her behind, or allowing her to stay with the group in order to pass judgement on her later. If you choose to leave her behind, she reveals Lee's criminal past to the group. But this changes nothing and watches as you pull away in Kenny's RV. A Walker approaches her and she begins to run. If you allow her to stay with the group, she is handcuffed to the seat, but slips away and steals the RV when it's parked near the train. Lilly offers Lee to join her when he goes inside the RV to get a pencil, which Lee can either refuse or accept. If Lee refuses, Lilly will force him out of the RV and drive off, and if he accepts she will tell Lee to get Clementine but instead, tricks him and steals the RV. Kenny comments that she isn't very likely to be able to drive more than 30 miles, as the RV's radiator is worn out and close to overheating. Either way, her fate is currently unknown. "Episode 5: No Time Left" If Lilly was abandoned in episode 3, The Stranger will criticize Lee because he abandoned a "defenseless, grieving woman" clearly referring to Lilly. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lilly has killed: *Bandit *Carley (If saved in Episode 1) *Doug (If saved in Episode 1) (Accidental) *Numerous counts of zombies and at least three or more bandits. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia *In Episode 3, it is revealed that Larry told Lilly about Lee's past prior to the episode. Lilly will reveal that she already knew if Lee decides to confess to her while he is still in the motel. Regardless, Lilly will try to use this information against Lee after Kenny calls Lilly on murdering Doug/Carley. *According to the Telltale Games official blog: Lilly is the daughter of an Army man. She's no stranger to dealing with rough and tumble military men and can handle herself with ease in tough situations. She's headstrong but will always submit to her father Larry, a grizzled man with a history of heart problems. *In Episode 2, "Starved for Help", Lee has to decide who to give food to. 29% of players chose to feed Lilly.Playing Dead: Episode 5 IGN (August 23, 2012)Playing Dead Episode 5 In-Wiki Link *Upon the release of the Road to Woodbury novel, which features a different back-story for Lilly than the video game, the developer Telltale Games removed from the official website all references to Lilly being the same character from the comic series. Also, the in-game achievement that displays when Lilly leaves the group was changed from "Woodbury bound" to "What now?" This indicates that Telltale Games changed the game Lilly to be a different Lilly from the comics and novels after all, in an effort to keep all three mediums in the same canon. References Lilly Lilly Lilly